Popsicle love
by imaklutz
Summary: Yuri was so red that his face resembled a tomato. Tears forming in his eyes, Victor smiled. Oh he loves this boy. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew that there was something about Yuri that intrigued him, that made him so addicted that he desires to monopolize him completely. VictorxYuri


**Hello! Chi here for a new story! Hope you enjoy ^_^**

 _ **¡WARNING!**_

 **Victor x Yuri**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **GAY AF**

 _ **Dontlikethenleaveplz**_

 _ **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Yuri! on Ice**_

* * *

Yuri was very anxious about the next Grand Prix Final. Even though he's being trained by Victor, the best of the best! The legend himself! He still can't get the thought of him doing badly out of his head. He decided to cool his head and go for a run then work out to keep in shape.

As the wind dramatically caressed Yuri's face he thought of Victor (as always), he wants to make him proud. Just because he won against Yurio doesn't mean he's the best. Maybe it's okay to be greedy with this. Yuri can feel sweat drip down his forehead, not stopping his feet, allowing the adrenaline rush through him until his whole body automatically goes back to the direction of his house.

After a few minutes Yuri came back and went straight to his room and flopped down to his bed. Lying on his stomach he decided to play around with his phone, letting his thumb just scroll down to the infinite amount of posts in the internet. He's not even paying attention to anything. he's simply distracting his hands from anything. But in his mind, moments with Victor is playing in his head in a loop. He's never been so happy, his heart can't contain all the feelings he's been feeling ever since he saw Victor naked in the hot springs.

Just as Yuri was drifting off to sleep Victor quietly pushed the door open and locked it securely. With a stupid sexy smirk on his face he lied on top of Yuri, giggling as he kissed his neck sloppily.

"Ah v-Victor..." Yuri blushed as he turned around, allowing Victor to lie on his stomach. He wasn't that heavy. And he looked nice on top of him.

"Yuri~ I was lonely and I tried looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you..." Victor pouted, his face moving closer to Yuri's.

"Sorry," Yuri looked away "I was just thinking so I went for a run..."

"What were you thinking about? Hmm?" Victor licked Yuri's chin, it was hard to tell if he was teasing Yuri just for fun or if he's seriously seducing him.

"J-just how I can make you proud..." Yuri blushed "I'm not very confident Victor, and I don't want to waste your time with me and be terrible. I promise I'll all I can to make you proud and learn as much as I can for you..."

Yuri was so red that his face resembled a tomato. Tears forming in his eyes, Victor smiled. Oh he loves this boy. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew that there was something about Yuri that intrigued him, that made him so addicted that he desires to monopolize him completely.

So the moment that he had the chance, he asked Yuri to be his, and really their feelings were mutual. It was the best feeling he's ever felt.

"Baby...I know you'll do your best." Victor gazed directly into Yuri's watery eyes "And I'll do whatever I can to make you confident about yourself. I'll be the very reason for your confidence, because I love you. And I want to be your everything."

"Y-you are already my e-everything Victor.."

"Oh Yuri, and you're my everything. Let's do our best together okay?"

Yuri nodded and Victor giggled as he did so. Both slowly leaning into each other into a sweet passionate kiss. Tongues battling each other and body heat being shared. They love each other so much that they fill each other with so much happiness.

Now they understand, that no matter what happens, as long as they're together and they have each other. They don't have to worry about anything. That's how powerful their love is. As beautiful as their love for figure skating.

Pulling away from each other and they smiled, drifting off to sleep with their fingers intertwined.

"I love you Victor..." Yuri whispered, a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Yuri."

* * *

And after that as soon as they woke up they fucked and ate pork cutlet bowl.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I've been very busy so I haven't updated my other story about Mystic Messenger characters. But I wanted to give you guys something so here you go!**

 **I absolutely love these two and the anime itself. So please please suggest more pairings and plots because I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated so don't be afraid to leave somethin there ^_^**

 **If you guys want to get to know me more, feel free to message me or follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **Thank you for reading! And please check out my other stories ^_^**

 **See ya Lieblinge!**


End file.
